Reed sospechoso
by LoreSW24
Summary: Cuando Reed es sospechoso de un crimen, las cosas entre él y Mac irán moviéndose. ¿Será Mac capaz de proteger a su hijastro? ¿De cuidarlo como a un hijo? Relación padre/hijo. Un poco de violencia en el segundo capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

Reed sospechoso

Capitulo 1: Buscando un culpable

Era un día ordinario en el laboratorio criminalista de Nueva York.

De repente, el sospechoso de un homicidio de una joven fue Reed.

Sí, Reed Garrett, el hijastro de Mac. Hijo de Claire.

A pesar de todo lo que dijo Mac, Flack lo trajo a la estación. Pero antes de meterlo en la sala de interrogatorios, lo llevo a la oficina de Mac…

-tienes 5 minutos para explicarme porque lo trajiste a pesar de que te dije que lo dejaras-dijo furioso Mac

-es un sospechoso, Mac, y te guste o no, debemos investigarlo-dijo con firmeza Flack

-bien, déjame con él a solas-le ordeno aun en su ira notable

Flack soltó un bufido y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

-e…estas enojado conmigo?-pregunto con miedo Reed

-claro que no, Reed-dijo Mac haciendo media sonrisa –siéntate, por favor-le dijo Mac, y Reed se sentó en una silla enfrente de Mac

-¿estoy en problemas?-pregunto Reed con miedo a la respuesta

-algo así…-

-él me dijo que Kelly había sido asesinada, Mac, ella era una de mis mejores amigas en la Universidad. Jamás le habría hecho daño, yo…-empezó a explicar Reed con velocidad

-hey, hey, calma, tranquilo. No le hagas caso a todo lo que diga Flack-

-pero…-

-¿A quién le crees más, a un detective desconocido o a tu padrastro?-

-a ti, papá, ups…ommm…lo siento-dijo avergonzado Reed porque acababa de llamarlo papá

Una punzada de alegría toco el corazón de Mac

-no te preocupes-le dijo sonriendo, el joven le devolvió la sonrisa

-entonces, ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?-

-nada, volverás a casa. Pero antes de eso, ¿Kelly tenía alguna enemiga o enemigo? ¿Un ex novio, ex amiga, algo así?-

-mmm…sí, John, John Gallen, es un ex novio suyo. El tipo es un idiota, un verdadero desgraciado, yo se lo dije apenas empezaron a salir. Le dejo un ojo morado luego de que terminaron-

-ya veo…-

-*suspira angustiado* ¿le dijeron ya a sus padres?-

-sí, Reed…su funeral será mañana o en unos días…-

-okey…-dijo adolorido Reed

-¿estarás bien?-

-sí, pero Mac, por favor…encierra a ese infeliz, no dejes que se salga con la suya-le pidió Reed

-lo haré, Reed, te lo prometo-dijo Mac poniéndole su mano sobre su hombro derecho y luego Reed se fue

Mac y el equipo estaban buscando minuciosos algo que inculpara a Gallen. Pero aun no había nada de nada. Pero sí habían encontrado ADN femenino en la libreta de Kelly, pero no tenían un perfil para comparar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Reed en problemas

Habían pasado unos minutos apenas, después de que Reed se entero de lo sucedido con su mejor amiga Kelly. Y decidió hacer justicia con sus propias manos.

Encontró a John y le dio una golpiza. Lo detuvieron y luego pidió que Mac fuera a buscarlo, además de que sus padres (adoptivos) estaban fuera de la ciudad…no quería molestarlos.

-¡Reed! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupado Mac

-claro, Mac-

-veo que los médicos te atendieron-dijo Mac mirando los nudillos vendados en las manos de su hijastro

-sí…emm… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Mis padres no están en la ciudad y…-dijo Reed queriendo esconder sus heridas

-claro, vamos a tener una seria conversación, hombrecito-dijo con seriedad Mac

-glup…-

Al llegar a casa, Mac se había retirado un poco antes para estar con Reed…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Reed?-

-él es quién la mato, yo lo sé-dijo sin dudarlo Reed

-no, no lo sabes. Ni siquiera nosotros estamos seguros. Lo golpeaste, Reed, esa no es manera de resolver los problemas…-

-pero, Mac…-

-¡Pero nada! Resultaste herido y él aun esta en el hospital, está mal, Reed, y tú lo sabes-

-lo sé, en serio, pero solo quería hacer justicia por Kelly-

-ya sé, hijo, créeme que lo sé-dijo Mac acariciándole la cabeza con cariño, esto llamo la atención de Reed –pero este comportamiento es intolerable, chico, no quiero que vuelvas a salir de la casa hoy ni mañana-

-pero, Mac…-

-sin peros-

-no es justo, y…y…no me puedes castigar-

-puedo, creo, y lo haré-

-¡tú no lo entiendes!-grito Reed levantándose furioso del sofá

-basta, Reed-

-¡NO! ¡Estoy harto de que tú y mis padres me traten como si fuera un niñito de 7 años! ¡Solo quería darle su merecido a ese maldito! ¡No puedes negarme salir de la casa!-gritaba Reed

-cuida tu tono, pequeño-le advirtió Mac, Reed de repente le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Mac. Pero antes de que el puño pudiera llegar, Mac se fue hacia atrás, luego volvió y lo tomo por la oreja derecha

-¡Auch! ¡Ma…ac! ¡Eso duele!-chillaba Reed

Mac lo ignoro y lo llevo de la oreja hasta el cuarto de huéspedes

-a dormir, Reed-le ordeno con severidad dejándolo sentado en la cama y soltándolo de la oreja

-pero es muy temprano aun-protesto Reed

-no me importa, te prestaré mi ropa, y te duermes ¿Esta entendido?-

-sí-dijo molesto Reed mirando el suelo

-bien, me tengo que ir al trabajo. Cuando vuelva más te vale que no te encuentre despierto-

-sí, lo que sea-escupió Reed

Mac se fue, Reed busco algo que ponerse en la habitación de Mac y se acostó a dormir.

Más tarde, Mac regreso creyendo que encontraría a Reed curioseando por su casa, pero no fue así. Al verlo dormido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…inmediatamente recordó a Claire, como deseaba haber tenido un hijo con ella.

Pero lo único más cercano que tenía a un hijo, era su hijastro Reed. Aunque no se lo decía a nadie, quizás ni el mismo Reed lo sabía, amaba al joven como si fuera su hijo. Él era testarudo, sí, rebelde también. Pero Mac creía que con cuidarlo y disciplinarlo de vez en cuando sería suficiente.


End file.
